Augmented reality environments allow users, real-world objects and virtual or computer-generated objects and information to interact with one another. These interactions may include verbal, physical, or other input signals made within a scene, such as a room or a workspace. Augmented reality environments may be computationally intensive to maintain. Furthermore, the variable nature of augmented reality environments poses challenges for developers when creating augmented reality applications. What is desired is an integrated augmented reality environment to ease development, deployment, and operation of augmented reality applications.